


No more Flying Solo

by Crescent31



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee date, Flying, M/M, New York city should not be used as their play ground but whatever, Strange is a cheating bastard, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent31/pseuds/Crescent31
Summary: Flying is pretty great. Especially if it’s not from any life threatening monster or trying to catch your friend who is crashing to the earth.It’s actually a pretty fun activity to clear the mind. That and Tony secretly (not so secretly) loved the faces of the people in the streets of New York when he is being ballsy and pulls all kind of stunts closer to the ground. Yeah he totally loved going on social media afterwards and see the #Ironman and #tonystark tags blow up with videos and pictures of his escapades.After quite some of free falls, corkscrews and barrel rolls he actually got a forwarded call by quite an angry police department. “Mister Stark you need to understand that quite some people connect your armored presence to all kinds of demise like alien invasions.”He scoffed, waving it off, cancelling the call.“Boss, not to alarm you but my scanners pick up a human signature flying through the streets a few blocks from your position.”





	No more Flying Solo

Flying is pretty great. Especially if it’s not from any life threatening monster or trying to catch your friend who is crashing to the earth. 

 

It’s actually a pretty fun activity to clear the mind. That and Tony secretly (not so secretly) loved the faces of the people in the streets of New York when he is being ballsy and pulls all kind of stunts closer to the ground. Yeah he totally loved going on social media afterwards and see the #Ironman and #tonystark tags blow up with videos and pictures of his escapades. 

After quite some of free falls, corkscrews and barrel rolls he actually got a forwarded call by quite an angry police department. “Mister Stark you need to understand that quite some people connect your armored presence to all kinds of demise like alien invasions.” 

He scoffed, waving it off, cancelling the call.

“Boss, not to alarm you but my scanners pick up a human signature flying through the streets a few blocks from your position.” 

 

“Oh please, I don’t want to give that officer the satisfaction of being true about me flying around like this attracting-” Tony sighed interrupting himself, turning to wherever the target was moving. Deciding to wait, it was very obvious the little speck on his radar was moving towards him. 

Tony couldn’t help but laugh when the honest to god sorcerer rounded the corner, his cloak carrying him through the air at quite an impressive speed. When he hovered closer he looked rather concerned.

“Doc! What a pleasure to see you outside for once!” Tony’s helmet folded back into his armor. “Finally decided to get some Vitamin D? Holing up in that museum of yours 24/7 really must not be good for your daily intake of some healthy sun rays” 

“Stark cut the crap, you are here patrolling the streets of New York. Do not think I did not notice that. What is wrong, where is the danger, and most importantly- Is it your fault again?” Strange answered as he joined Tony’s side hovering in the air. Looking around expecting a giant monster to round the corner anytime soon.

Tony barked out a laugh, and get going at it for a while too. Stephen looked utterly disappointed and above all, tired. 

“Stark.”

“Sorry-” Tony snickered in return. “It’s a crime how everyone connects my beautiful presence to certain doom. I finally decide to get my ass out of my garage for once, without causing any harm to humans and their feelings, and this is what I get.” 

Stephen deflated a little bit, turning to him with a lot of question in his eyes.

“I am simply just enjoying a flight through the streets of this shit hole of a city. You never done that? Doesn’t your carpet need to be walked like a dog..? Or.. flown.. Whatever?” Tony gestured wildly at the cloak. Which in turn ruffled wildly in protest to being compared to a pet.

Stephen rolled his eyes. “It does not, also it is a cloak. I warn you, he is quite moody about it” A beat of silence passed, Stephen dropping down his defenses completely and looking around the crowded streets 50 meters below them. Quite some people looked up at the duo from time to time, pulling out phones and cameras to take pictures and footage.

“I never really flew without a purpose.” 

“Flying for leisure is a purpose, Strange.” 

“For you perhaps, with your gaudy hot rod suits they certainly look made to be shown off.” 

“I know you like them.” A smirk.

“You are sure you did not cause any life threatening situation you are trying to keep me out off with this chatter?” A smirk back. 

“I wouldn’t dare, Strange.”

Stephen scoffed. “I agree it’s nice however. I never really had the time or the right mind just to fly around like this.” Frowning at a group of people who yelled trying to get the attention of the two Avengers suspended in mid air. “I also, do not appreciate that situation over there. New York is used to flying billionaires in shiny armor and webslinging teens. I’d rather not add flying sorcerer to that list.”

Tony hovered closer to him. “Listen to what you just said and tell me the city really isn’t ready for that.” 

Stephen gave up the discussion. “How fast and nimble is your suit in these skyscraper riddled environments?” 

“I manage.” Tony answered. “Why?”

“You know that Starbucks 4 blocks from here?”

“Yes I do, why, there is one right on the corner over there.” Tony pointed at it. 

Stephen moved in front of him, smirking from ear to ear. “But where is the fun in that?” Poking the arc reactor on the suit a few times. “Race ya hot shot.”

And off the sorcerer was, Tony was again amazed at the speed of which the Cloak carrying him away. 

Oh he couldn’t just let him win like that could he.

 

The suit’s helmet closed back around Tony’s head and he speeded after the sorcerer. Stephen was right however, the Iron Man suits are capable of rivaling multiple fighter jets in breaking the sonic barrier and flying at speeds faster than sound. In a city crowded with buildings this is obviously out of the question. Tony has no such control over his suit at such speeds to round corners that tight.  
He managed to catch up with the sorcerer’s unfair start in this silly race after one block. Yelling at Stephen trying to distract him. Stephen slowed down falling towards Tony, startling him. He grabbed onto his metal clad shoulder and grinned deviously.

“Your suit is just talk in the form of hot rod painted metal. I am sorely disappointed Stark, you are paying up if I get there first.”

“I figured as much” Tony deadpanned. “You talk smack in the middle of a race you haven’t even won yet. And above all, had a false start in.” He pried Stephen’s hand of his shoulder and gave him a slight shove back. Kicking up his thrusters as soon as they disconnected.

He looked back seeing Stephen tumble in the air behind him. His cloak quickly fluttering back to action and carrying his master in hot pursuit of the armored avenger. They rounded the corner of the third block close after another. Tony was pretty sure he had this in the bag. He was also fairly certain they both flew a the same speed and it came to pure skill to who was going to round that last corner to the finish. 

He forgot however that the sorcerer proved to be a cheating bastard earlier as he saw an orange fiery portal open a few meters in front of him with Stephen flying out of it. He also didn’t miss the cocky smirk on his face. Damn him.

———-

“One venti Chai latte and a double chocolate muffin.” Tony sighed walking out of the coffee store. “I should not be amazed you have a sweet tooth. Nice compensation for your absolutely horrible cheating behaviour.”

Stephen honest to god laughed. It was kinda beautiful really. The man’s cloak fluttered before taking him into the air again, floating up. Tony sighed, the thrusters in his boots kicking him up and after him. Stephen conjured one of his orange sigils into a large platform and took a seat on it, legs dangling of the edge. Tony raised an eyebrow as Stephen patted the place next to him on the platform. 

“The suit is heavy Strange..” 

“It’ll hold, sit down Stark.”

He cautiously sat down next to Strange, giving him his beverage and treat. He got himself something highly caffeinated, it had been approximately 2 hours since his last coffee anyways. 

They sat there in comfortable silence, enjoying their drinks and the sight below them. This was sure going to blow up on Social Media, Tony thought. Seeing the local wizard and armored billionaire having a coffee date.

Date?

“So Strange, this our first date?” Tony smiled behind his cup, waggling his eyebrows.

He was joking of course. 

“It will also be the last one if you expect me to pay next time. I cheated solely because it would’ve been a rather sad coffee date without the coffee.” Strange answered. 

Tony observed Stephen for a little while. He just totally agreed this was a date, and also there is going to be a next time. Tony felt like a teenager, ridiculous, disgusting.  
Then Stephen looked back at him with a knowing smile, taking a bite of that way too sweet muffin. Offering it to Tony afterwards. Tony who grinned back and took a bite.

Emptying their cups, Stephen scrunched up the wrapper of the muffin and got rid of all the trash by portalling it to the trash bin on the street below them.

“Huh, that’s convenient.” 

“Normally I portal trash to the Dark Dimension, Dormammu’s pained groans are extremely pleasant.”

“Who, what? Dark Dimension? Do I want to know? I mean, Do I have to?”

“I will explain you on the second date.” Stephen interrupted, turning to Tony “It would be totally cliche to not tell you about the crumb on the corner of your mouth and kiss it off, would it.” 

Tony stared at him at like a deer caught in headlights. Soon enough he rubbed his iron gloved hand over his face to remove anything there if it even was there. Stephen shook his head smiling, pushing Tony’s hand away and kissing him square on the lips. Them hovering on a floating magical platform 20 meters above a busy city street.

Yeah this was happening and it was pretty great Tony decided. Reciprocating soon enough. He wanted to take Stephen’s head in his hands to deepen the kiss, aware of metal armor he hesitated. Stephen seemed to pick up on this however, taking the heavy gloves in his hands and guiding them over his face nonetheless. Leaning further into the metal embrace Tony noticed Stephen running his trembling fingers over the deep red chest plate.

Tony broke the kiss grinning, to Stephen’s disappointment. “See you like the suit.”

“I remember you often stating to the press that the suit and you are one. I am simply appreciating you.” Strengthening his argument by taking one glove and giving a light peck.

“I am not sure if hopeless romantic suits someone the likes of you…”

“Better get used to it douchebag.” Stephen said trying not to smirk, shaking his head and giving Tony another kiss on the lips. He hovered off the platform and out of Tony’s embrace. 

“You know where there Sanctum is right?” 

Tony nodded, thrusters in his suit activating to join Stephen’s side. “No race please? I don’t often have someone to fly with. It’s rather nice to fly beside someone instead of chasing them for a change.” 

Stephen nodded, casting the magic platform away with a wave of his hand, his hand which beckoned for Tony to come with him.  
They flew off together to the Sanctum Sanctorum, their whole travel documented onto social media by the denizens of New York below them.


End file.
